Paralyzer
by ElrueFaerie
Summary: Draco gets talked into going to a mixed dive in Central London, but things turn out to be more entertaining than he ever could have imagined. Songfic/Oneshot. Please leave a review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else of JK Rowling's creation. Also, I do not own or have any connections with the song Paralyzer by FingerEleven

Song lyrics: Paralyzer by FingerEleven

**************************************************************************************

"You want to go WHERE?" Draco looked at Blaise as if he were a purple headed Hinkypunk. Blaise just chuckled as he led his friend down the cobblestone street. "You can't tell me you've never been to a mixed dive before. Unknowing Muggles and young wizards? The music is loud, the alcohol is plenty, and the women are horny."

Draco stopped dead on the street, feet firmly planted on the ground in defiance. "I don't go to such places, as you well know, and I don't care to be seen at one...Ever."

"Sure, you say that now..."

_I hold on so nervously _

_To me and my drink _

_I wish it was cooling me _

Draco sat at the bar, his fingers curled around a glass of fire whisky as he lifted it to his mouth. He coughed a bit as it went down a little too fast, but recovered quickly and set the drink back down. The music in the club beat heavily and Draco could feel it pulse throughout his entire body. He looked to his right to see his three cronies swooning over a pair of girls who giggled nervously in the dark corner. Crabbe and Goyle towered menacingly over the girls, who seemed to be shrinking away from them more and more. In fact, Draco thought, if Blaise hadn't been there those two wouldn't have a chance with women. Period.

Blaise had his arm casually draped over one of girls' shoulders and was whispering something in her ear. He pulled back a bit, indicating he had finished his remark and the girl laughed again.

_But so far has not been good _

_It's been shitty _

_And I feel awkward as I should _

Draco sneered and looked away. Muggles. They were dancing and flirting with a useless pack of muggle women! He felt dirty and itchy in the cramped room filled with people dancing against one another. The smell of sweat, spilled drinks, and arousal filled the air thickly and abused his senses. The club had very little lighting away from the bar, and mirrors were hung in various spots around the walls to suggest that the area seem much larger than it truly was. The other boys barely seemed to notice or care about any of this. Draco, on the other hand, did.

_This club has got to be _

_The most pretentious thing _

_Since I thought you and me _

He tossed back the last of the fire whiskey, slamming the empty glass back down onto the polished wood of the bar. He made to get up and search for the exit when a familiar voice rang out behind him.

"Lavender, no! I don't want another one."

His eyes widened in shock as he continued to face the door, his back to the high pitched voices behind him, hunching his shoulders a little to avoid being recognized.

"Oh c'mon, Hermione, live a little won't you?" Parvati Patil nudged her friend playfully in the ribs. "A few shots aren't going to kill you."

"A few?! I agreed to ONE, and I drank it 5 minutes ago..." Being a lightweight, Hermione was astounded at how much her friends could drink and still seem sober. She began to feel that staying at home with nothing but Crookshanks' company on a Friday night wasn't so bad after all. She hadn't really been out all that much the last few months of summer vacation and had been wondering where her life would take her if she sat at home too often. Now, she was wishing otherwise.

Draco heard the other girls giggle and a defeated sigh, which he guessed signified that Hermione had been handed another drink after all. He heard the three women toast to one another, and held his breath as one of them bumped into him. Frizzy brown hair swept passed his right ear and he let out his breath in time to gather the faint scent of some fruity shampoo.

The pressure of the fallen body behind him lifted and more giggles ensued as Lavender and Parvati dragged their friend away and into the mass of dancing people.

_Well I am imagining _

_A dark lit place _

_Or your place or my place _

Draco turned to watch the backs of the retreating girls just in time to catch a glimpse of their clothing. Lavender was in a short black skirt and green halter top with large silver hoops swinging from her ears. Parvati was dressed in an equally tight tank top with some swirled pattern on it Draco didn't care for, and bright silver cargo pants. Draco sucked in a sharp breath as he recognized the last girl to melt into the crowd.

_Well I'm not paralyzed _

_But I seem to be struck by you _

Hermione was wearing blue jeans tight enough they almost seemed painted on. The short sleeves of her pink top flared just enough to show her shoulders and the rest of it curved along her figure just so. A handkerchief had been tied over her hair, which kept its usual frizz down to a minimum. 'Well, what do you know?' Draco thought with grim interest. 'The mudblood has a body worth showing off after all.'

Draco watched as Parvati pulled Hermione into the throng of dancing people only to leave her standing in the middle of the dancing crowd. She didn't start dancing right away either, and the effects her appearance had first made on Draco were beginning to wear off.

Draco turned again to check on his cronies. Blaise was looking more than comfortable with the girl he had been whispering to earlier in the darkest corner of the room. Crabbe and Goyle must have fed the other one more alcohol, considering she didn't seem as scared anymore being sandwiched between the two of them; though Draco doubted she would be as comfortable once the realization that her friend was ready to leave her in a moments notice became apparent.

Draco made one last glance back to the dance floor. The girls were dancing, but Hermione was looking as though she were about to fall over and, for a terrifying moment, Draco thought she really would fall and get crushed under the feet of those dancing. '...Wait, what would be so wrong about that?' Draco thought dismally to himself. Since when was he so preoccupied with the Mudblood's well being?

_I wanna make you move _

_Because you're standing still _

Hermione tried to take a deep breath as she felt her head sway from side to side. The drinks were hitting her faster than she would like to admit, and the effect was both frightening and exhilarating. Her vision was starting to blur around the edges. The colored lights flashing above the dance floor looked as though they were blending into one another like potions in a cauldron.

Hermione shook her head in an attempt to clear it, only causing her to lose her balance. She felt her shoulder brush against someone else's back as another person bumped into her from behind. This was not fun, she decided. Too many people and a severe lack of functional motor skills was enough to signal that it was time to go home. She spent a few more moments attempting to grasp the concept of gravity again when Lavender grabbed her wrist to steady her.

"Hermione, why aren't you dancing?!" she pulled Hermione's arm until the two girls were facing each other. "I don't think..." Hermione began, but Lavender cut her off. "Stop thinking. Just listen to the music and move. Even if you're bad at it, no one here will care enough to notice."

Hermione's nostrils flared a little. "Who said I was bad at it?"

'Uh oh.' She thought hazily. The alcohol was defiantly starting to talk for her now, and Lavender's challenge was sparking it to cloud her judgment. She closed her eyes and focused on the sounds of the music as it pumped all around her, trying to get a hold of the tempo. Slowly, she let her mind shut down enough to let her body lead.

_If your body matches _

_What your eyes can do _

_You'll probably move right through _

_Me on my way to you _

Draco sat back down at the bar, his attention fully focused on the dance floor. This was turning out to be a fairly interesting evening after all. He watched as Hermione's body moved from side to side, slowly at first, then faster to match the music's speed. He felt his eyes widen and his jaw drop. There was more than a hint of seductiveness in the way she moved. Her hands stretched up above her head to join with everyone else's, and Draco had the faint fantasy of her doing the exact same thing against his sheets...

His eyes popped open at the realization of his fantasizing over the Gryffindor mudblood. 'GET A GRIP!' He mentally smacked himself at the thought. What was going on here? Since when does he, a Malfoy of honor and wealth, sit in room with his tongue lolling out for some ungrateful, undeserving mudblood??

Never, That's when.

He looked around to the bartender who was serving drinks to a group of girls on the other side of the wood paneled surface, then turned to peer into his empty glass as though accusing it of a crime. 'He must have slipped something in the fire whiskey meant for another girl. There's no other way to explain it.' Draco thought hastily for a moment before realizing how far fetched the excuse really was. Draco slipped down from the stool he had been sitting on, turned on his heel and made for the door. His friends could find their own way home.

_I hold out for one more drink _

_Before I think _

_I'm looking too desperately _

Hermione had lost all sense of direction. She looked up at the ceiling again, watching the light flash above her before turning her attention over to the bar. Lavender and Parvati had escaped to buy themselves another round of drinks, and were fighting among the mass of other thirsty patrons for the bartender's attention.

She began to slow down and make her way over when a hard body lined up behind hers. For a moment she thought it was someone trying to brush passed her, but when their hands landed on her waist she realized they were trying to dance with her. She paused momentarily, wondering if she should just continue on her way to the bar and leave the guy behind, but as he moved closer against her she could smell a familiar aroma of cologne against the harsh odors of sweat surrounding her. It was musky with light hints of mint, reminding her of something that she couldn't quite place her finger on. She wondered briefly if Lavender or Parvati were able to see his face and if they could describe it to her later.

Draco wondered what the hell he was doing, almost enough to hope she really would walk away, but just at that moment she seemed to relax against him and follow his movements. The pressure of her body against his sent shivers along his spine. He convinced himself that any other girl in the room would have the same effect on him, if only he had approached them first. His fingers tightened on her hips, and he felt her reach back to run her hands along his legs.

Draco made a decision right then not to let her turn around. In the back of his mind a small whisper had been preparing for the inevitable. She would eventually recognize him and he would laugh at her for coming onto him; effectively turning around the situation to his advantage. This could possibly be the best form of torture he could ever hope for against the mudblood at school.

Torture yes, but it was sweet torture, and he found himself not wanting it to end.

Draco bent to let his chin lean on the crown of her head, inhaling the sweet fragrance of her hair through the handkerchief. His hands began mindlessly roaming across her stomach, pulling her against him more and more.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She could feel the stranger's length harden and move against her back, and it was sending the wrong messages through her body: it was exciting her. She felt sensations she had never experienced before beneath her sweat encrusted jeans, and her stomach flipped eagerly, hoping for it to continue. Her hands moved on their own behind her, running up and down the stranger's legs, pausing slightly to cup his bottom. She noticed his movements become more erotic and squeezed gently.

Draco stifled a groan as Hermione's hands moved to his buttocks. He lowered his head more to rest on her shoulder, making sure to keep his face out of her peripheral view. A new theory formed in his mind that this wasn't Hermione Granger, but perhaps a Bogart, which had taken some hidden fear of his and in a few minutes would turn on him. 'Ridiculous.' He thought to himself, then laughed at the irony in using the word, rather than the spell.

Hermione felt the vibrations in his body as he chuckled, and smelled the sweet syrupy aroma of fire whisky on his breath. It was a deep throaty laugh, and the sensation of hot air through his breathing sent more shivers down her spine. His hands began moving across her stomach more animatedly and without warning, he licked her ear. New sensations flared below Hermione's belt and she tilted her head to give him more leverage. Draco had lost coherence long ago, giving into the chance to run his tongue along her neck as he rhythmically ground his hips against hers.

Completely wrapped up in the feeling of each other's bodies, they almost missed the sound of glass smashing far behind them.

_But so far has not been fun _

_I should just stay home _

_If one thing really means one _

Draco frowned as the air in the small dank room shifted. Something was not right. He looked up just in time to see Blaise pull out a wand and aim it at a couple of drunken guys who were trying to hit on the girls his own friends had already claimed. Draco released Hermione to make a move towards the group of men in an attempt stop them from doing something stupid, but realized all too soon that he'd be too late as Blaise stunned one of the drunken idiots. He turned back to the dance floor in time to watch panic spread from face to face as the fight began.

All Hell broke loose.

Hermione's eyes flew open as the body behind her suddenly disappeared. The music had stopped and atmosphere in the room had changed into a frenzy of people pushing at one another to escape. The hazy feeling that had clouded her senses began to melt away. The feeling of complete sobriety came crashing over her as she turned around to see what was going on.

In the far corner of the club was a group of men who were fighting in an all out brawl. The club security was soon amongst them trying to hold a few of the guys back from each other unsuccessfully. Hermione gasped as she watched two of the figures rise above the rest and coordinated a simultaneous hit to one of the club security guards without their fists...

"CRABBE…AND GOYLE?" What where they doing in a mixed bar??

Hermione began to push her way against the stream of escaping customers, towards the fight, when an arm swept around her middle and pulled her in the opposite direction. She twisted to see who had grabbed her and determine whether or not they meant to hurt her but the arm stayed locked tightly against her side, making it too difficult to turn. Before Hermione knew it, she was out the door and standing in the street. The shock of the cold air hit her as she gulped down a few breaths of fresh air. It made her dizzy after the stale atmosphere of the club and she felt her feet moving along with the body beside her through the streets until they could barely hear the shouts coming from the fight at the dive.

She tried again to look up at the person who had saved her from the club just in time to catch a glimpse of platinum hair before he pushed her down an unlit alleyway. The sound of sirens filled the air as police cars made their way to the club, most likely to make arrests. Hermione leaned against the brick wall in an attempt to catch her breath, when the boy who she had been following, pressed up against her. For a moment she froze in terror, wondering whom this was and what he was going to do to her. Then she recognized the smell and weight of the body. This was the same person who had been dancing with her at the club. She could feel his warm breath on her neck as he leaned towards her.

_This club will hopefully _

_Be closed in three weeks _

_That would be cool with me _

Draco cursed silently. The next time he saw Crabbe and Goyle (if they weren't getting arrested that was) he'd be sure to beat them to a pulp himself! Worse, he had heard Hermione's exclamation of recognition, and had been thoroughly alarmed watching her actually attempt to run away from him and towards the fight. 'Stupid Heroic Gryffindor would have gotten herself knocked unconscious if I hadn't grabbed her and gotten her out of that hole in the wall bar!'

He leaned against her for a moment, placing his cheek against the cool bricks of the building as he attempted to catch is breath. Draco inhaled the scent of Hermione's hair. It was the same fruity smell he had caught in the bar, only now it was mixed with the sweat and smoke that had filtered through the air as they danced. His mind moved back to those moments and, without thinking, he bent his head down until his mouth was level with her ear.

"Are you alright?" He whispered huskily. He could barely recognize his own voice, the adrenaline of escape still flowing through him, mixing with the remnants of arousal and fire whiskey.

Hermione nodded her head without saying a word, breathing in the scent of musk and mint, which she had recognized while they danced, mixed with the stale smells of the club. It was intoxicating, and for a fleeting moment she imagined the feeling of him grinding against her again.

Another police car came careening around the corner at the end of the street. Instinctively, Hermione braced her hands on either side of the boy's chest, holding onto to him. She heard him curse silently as they both went ridged with fear of being caught drunk.

He quickly shifted his weight to block the view of her from the open end of the alley. His hands moved to encircle her body as he held her close to him. "Don't move." He commanded in a whisper. Hermione shut her eyes and held her breath, listening to his heartbeat when the police car slowed to better examine the street as it passed their dark hiding spot.

After a few moments of silence they both simultaneously let out a sigh of relief at the passing of the car. Hermione tried to think through the stupor of the night's events. "We should stay here a little longer, give them time to stop searching." Even as she said this, a small voice in the back of her head screamed a warning to her brain. A warning that tried to remind her she was in the back of some deserted street with a complete stranger. A warning that, for once, she didn't feel like listening to. Something about this person felt familiar, safe. Something in the way he smelled, the way he moved that seemingly protected her from the evening's odd occurrences.

_Well I'm still imagining _

_A dark lit place _

_Or your place or my place _

Draco felt her relax under him as the car turned off the street they inhabited. Her hands were now flat against his chest, and the way he had positioned himself in opposition to the light of the car put him standing at just the right angle to indulge in the feel of her body.

A thought crossed his mind.

He knew he'd probably get slapped for it. She'd most likely kick the shit out of him just like she had in 3rd year...he didn't care. Without warning, he bent down and kissed her.

_Well I'm not paralyzed _

_But I seem to be struck by you_

Hermione's mind spun awkwardly for a few seconds as she battled with thoughts of what to do. At first, she reached up to slap him, but his hand followed hers and held it, locking his fingers around it as he moved her against the wall again. The sensation of his lips on hers overpowered her sense of fear and, without realizing it, she found her other hand snaking up the length of the arm holding her waist until she found the base of his hairline. Her fingers massaged his scalp as he groaned against her in approval. His tongue darted out to run along her lips, she opened her mouth in a small gasp, allowing him to search eagerly for hers as his hips began to gyrate against her again.

_I wanna make you move _

_Because you're standing still _

Hermione stiffened. The sensation was much different than when he had been behind her as they danced, and her body ached for more of this kind of feeling. Draco pulled away breathing heavily and Hermione could only faintly smell the remnants of the fire whiskey from earlier that night. Her body moved against him in response, feeling his rigid length rub against her stomach. Draco's mouth returned to hers, moving over her lips again and again before traveling across her jaw and down her neck. He sucked on the sensitive spot above her collarbone and she groaned in pleasure. He let go of the hand she had tried to hit him with and began using it to trail up and down her sides until both his hands had moved under her shirt to knead her breasts. Hermione let go of another strangled cry as one of Draco's fingers brushed against a nipple.

Suddenly, another car drove by the alley, momentarily illuminating them before passing completely. It was enough to snap Hermione out of her reverie and take full notice of exactly what was happening. She lifted her knee as sharply as she could, coming in contact with the groin of the stranger leaning on her. The pressure from the body against her slackened with a groan of pain, and she pushed it away, taking off down the street, not daring to look back.

Draco doubled over onto the cobblestones and gasped for air. "Just like last time." He told himself aloud, almost laughing at the situation between gulps of the frigid night air until the pain subsided.

Only this time, it had definitely been worth it!

_If your body matches _

_What your eyes can do _

_You'll probably move right through _

_Me on my way to you _

Hermione breathed in the familiar smell of books and dust. The scent of mixed cauldrons traveled through the hallways and drifted through the library doors as she sat at her favorite study table, surrounded by volumes upon volumes of novels and spell books. It had been almost a month since the incident at the night club, Most of the memories had been conveniently pushed aside into a cramped corner of her mind-one that Hermione had only dared to venture through once or twice since. She watched as Lavender sluggishly read through her first homework assignment for potions with Dean Thomas, who had become her lab partner. Lavender and Parvati had escaped the club without even bothering to see what the fight was about. In the rapid movement of bodies towards the door, they had lost sight of Hermione, deciding to wait in front of the train station entrance when they the police sirens had startled them enough to leave the street.

They also hadn't seen who had started the trouble in the club, nor were they suspicious of the presence of the Crabbe and Goyle look-alikes either. When Hermione had voiced what she'd seen to the girls, they had simply gaped at her for a few moments before exclaiming that maybe they _had _forced her to drink too much. When asked where she had disappeared to after escaping the club, Hermione decided against the truth; instead she told the girls she had just gotten mixed up and, upon leaving the bar, had not paid attention to where she was running at first, causing her to get lost on the way back to the station.

The three girls agreed not to talk openly about the night at all, but occasionally Lavender or Parvati would pull Hermione away from her friends to giggle secretly about the adventure. They both admitted that they hadn't seen the face of the boy Hermione had danced with while standing at the bar, and she tried not to think about the rest of the time she had spent with him after the club...

Hermione shook the thoughts from her head. 'Stop it.' She mentally yelled at herself. An odd feeling came over her when she thought of that night, and as she looked up to resume her work, she caught the sight of Draco Malfoy. He was leaning against the book shelf directly across the room, staring at her with a frown on his face. Hermione looked from side to side to see who he was staring at, but there was no one else around.

He was definitely looking at her. She stared back at him with chagrin and watched as his eyes moved erratically, proving that he was deeply lost in thought. She inhaled sharply at the effect the sharp involuntary movements had on those silver pools, as though he were in turmoil. 'Since when do I notice Malfoy's eyes?' She thought to herself, frowning deeply. Suddenly she felt uneasy as he continued to passively stare at the air around her. She sat back in her chair with her arms crossed and let a scowl cross her face, hoping it would show him she had noticed the direction of his gaze on her. Draco suddenly seemed focus on her again. He sneered angrily and turned away before walking back through the shelves, his nose in the air.

_Well I'm not paralyzed _

_But I seem to be struck by you _

Draco had been watching Hermione as she bent her frazzled brown head over the table. He could barely see her amongst the thousands of books piled around the girl. What had he been thinking at the club? She was just the same, ordinary, mudblood he'd always loathed. There was nothing special about her appearance. Nothing to show that she spent any time on her hair, or makeup to cover the very tiniest of blemishes on her skin. No fancy jewelry pinned to her ears to show their value, and the same shabby, loose clothing she always wore around the halls at Hogwarts.

He'd watched as she looked up to survey the room, pausing briefly on the Brown girl, who had also been at the club that night. His mind flashed briefly to the clothing he had seen Hermione in, and the sleek body he knew was hidden under those robes. He continued to drift along a very dangerous line of thought from there. The feel of her body against his while they danced, the softness of her lips in the alleyway...

A movement at the table jerked him back into the present, and he blinked at Hermione as she glared at him from behind her studies. He berated himself angrily for getting carried away again. 'What the hell is wrong with me? This was no way for a Malfoy to act!'

Draco turned and strode back out of the library. He couldn't even remember what had made him go to the library in the first place. This was insane! "Damn" He swore under his breath for the hundredth time today.

Heading back to the common room, Draco ran through the events of that summer night again and again. No matter which way he swung it, he had secretly enjoyed the pleasures Hermione had offered. He'd even saved the mudblood from getting beaten up!

_I wanna make you move _

_Because you're standing still _

...And he would do it all over again if he could...

_If your body matches _

_What your eyes can do _

_You'll probably move right through _

_Me on my way to you_

...Not that she would let him, if she ever knew the truth.

_Yeah, You'll probably move right through _

_Me on my way to you!_


End file.
